Survivor: Saint Lucia
is the fourth season of the Nebula Game ORG series! | returnees = | video = | previousseason = Survivor: India | nextseason = Survivor: Argentina | dvdcover = }} Twists *'Hidden Immunity Idol' - Idols are hidden on the each of the Tribe's Island. *'Swapped Tribe' - The tribes were swapped on Day 12. *'Redemption Island' - For the first time, the castaways have a chance to return. Castaways } | rowspan="6" | 1st Voted Out Day 3 | 1st Eliminated Day 7 | 7 |- | | rowspan="1" colspan="2" | Gea Poreano "Gea" | | 2nd Voted Out Day 6 | 2nd Eliminated Day 9 | 5 |- | | rowspan="1" colspan="2" | Kade "Kade" | | 3rd Voted Out Day 8 | 3rd Eliminated Day 12 | 5 |- | | rowspan="1" colspan="2" | Regina Wallace "Regina" | | 4th Voted Out Day 11 | 4th Eliminated Day 15 | 7 |- | | rowspan="1" colspan="2" | Kelsey Eris "Kelsey" | | | 5th Voted Out Day 14 | 5th Eliminated Day 18 | 4 |- | | rowspan="1" colspan="2" | Scar "Scar" | | | 7th Voted Out 1st Jury Member Day 17 | 6th Eliminated Day 18 | 6 |- | | rowspan="1" colspan="2" | Roman "Roman" | | | rowspan="12" | 9th Voted Out 2nd Jury Member Day 23 | 7th Eliminated Day 24 | 11 |- | | rowspan="1" colspan="2" | Osvaldo "Osvaldo" | | | 8th Voted Out 3rd Jury Member Day 20 | 8th Eliminated Day 29 | 9 |- | | rowspan="1" colspan="2" | Sydney Tommbs "Sydney" | | | 10th Voted Out 4th Jury Member Day 26 | 9th Eliminated Day 29 | 7 |- | | rowspan="1" colspan="2" | Fernando "Fernando" | | | 11th Voted Out 5th Jury Member Day 28 | 10th Eliminated Day 32 | 9 |- | rowspan="2" | rowspan="2" colspan="2" | Genesis Flaco "Genesis" | rowspan="2" | rowspan="2" | 6th Voted Out Day 17 | 1st Returnee Day 18 | rowspan="2"| 9 |- | 12th Voted Out 6th Jury Member Day 31 | 11th Eliminated Day 35 |- | | rowspan="1" colspan="2" | Michael "Michael" | | | 14th Voted Out 7th Jury Member Day 36 | rowspan="2" | 7 |- | | rowspan="1" colspan="2" | Macey Johnson "Macey" | | | 15th Voted Out 8th Jury Member Day 37 | 4 |- | rowspan="2" | rowspan="2" colspan="2" | Camilla "Camilla" | rowspan="2" | rowspan="2" | 13th Voted Out Day 34 | 2nd Returnee Day 35 | rowspan="2" | 11 |- | 16th Voted Out 9th Jury Member Day 38 | rowspan="3" |- | | rowspan="1" colspan="2" | Colby "Colby" | | | Runner-Up | 1 |- | | rowspan="1" colspan="2" | Dominique Jones "Dominique" | | | Sole Survivor | 4 |} Episode Guide Voting History (*) - A star denotes a self vote. (^) - An up arrow denotes a penalty vote. Trivia *This is the fourth season of this fanon to be designed by the creator. Links Category:Seasons Category:Survivor Seasons